kami why?
by yaoihaven
Summary: okay guys this is my first story and i worked really hard uhm this is a angsty tale of naruto geting cheated on idk what pairings sasunaru sasusaku anynaru i suck at summeries come inside to find out more.


Title: why does kami hate me

Rating: T for now but definite M later

Pairings: sasunaru, sasusaku, mysterynaru next chappie I will probably be

Revealing the people(persons) who will be with our naruto

Well guys this is my first story and I literaly have no idea what I am doing I don't know how to type and I don't know why everything is like off center so just please don't hate me, I love doing this and I want others to see my views on the naruto world and other worlds and what not, I want others to tell me what I did or do wrong and I will make it better just for you, I love you all sincerely :D

Why does kami hate me

Chp 1: why

Naruto's point of view (morning)

I woke up with a yawn and I got the urge to streach my limbs but it seemed I was unable to do so since I was pulled so close to my lover I could barley move

Silky beautiful rich black hair, flawless porcelain skin, and that beautiful face that seemed to always have that know it all smirk, but otherwise beautiful.

I had forced him to come back when I was 16, it was the saddest moment of my life but I showed him what I had in my heart, and that seemed to be enough to get him to come back to me. My life has been okay since then im finally close to happiness

"morning dobe" he said with that trademark smirk

" morning bastard" I said giving him a loving kiss on the lips

" oh I will have you know my parents were married when they had me" he said with that damn smirk

"tch whatever" I tried to wiggle out of his possessive hold but he ended up squeezing me until I realized he had me captive ( Im so nervous I have no Idea what im doin)

But fortunately for me someone was knocking on the door so I threw on my usual jumpsuit and went to the door, flipping off the teme while doing so. When I opend the door I was face to face with an ANBU who currently had a creepy owl mask.

"hokage-sama has requested that you see her immediately "

"um… okay? Mr creepy bird man leme eat some breakfeast and I'll be right there"

He nodded and poofed away to kami knows where.

I walked back into mine and sasukes home and was greeted with a fully clothed sasuke-bastard. God I love him so much just to be in his presence made me happy.

"what ya doin mr duck butt" I said with a grin

" waiting for you to get out of the doorway dobe"

He before giving me a loving kiss on my lips. Which of course he had that damn smirk back on his face.(I so love his sexy smirk) which of course his smirk and loving eyes are what I love about him.

" tch whatever teme don't forget I wont be home for a while I think tsunade-baachan has a mission for me."

"yea I seem to have to meet with the council or something too, so if I don't see you before you leave if it is a mission just be carefull okay…..dobe" he finished with a smirk.

"love you too teme, ima just eat some breakfeast before I go to see baa-chan."

"okay dobe see you tonight" with that he left out the door.

I go into the kitchen and search for my precious ramen gods I love that stuff

After about ten minuets of searching I found my ramen behind sasuke's stash of some type of healthy stuff…YUCK! But don't get me wrong his gorgeous body is totally worth him eating that stuff.

I quickly slirp down my instant ramen and head out the door I tie my forehead protector tight, and head for to see tsunade-baachan. Once I got there I was met with a quiet shizune who instead of greeting me, she just walked off and seemed to not want to look me in the eye. But of course I didn't let it bother me I just kept walking to tsunade's office door.

I gave a sharp knock, and heard a quick "come in" so when I opened the door I walked in and gave her my trademark grin and said " what did ya need me for tsunade-baa-chan.

She spun around in her chair and her eyes were irritated and she had a nasty frown/scowl on her face.

"what is it baa-chan"

"here" she handed me a scroll " im so sorry naru" she said with tears in her eyes

I just looked at her dumbfounded I open'd the scroll and my eyes were immediately filled with hurt…hate…..and just so much pain the scroll read

'dear hokage-sama

Due to these troubling times with various groups beginning to ask others for assonance, we needed to know who you plan to pick as your predecessor. So without further adu we the higher council of konohagakure have chosen one.

At first we thought of naruto but as we all know, naruto is the container of the kyuubi and since you recommended him. We gave it a chance but. The boy has no skill with others and has a terrible temper.

So we decided otherwise and we have decided that it would be wise if we elected sakura haruno, as your predecessor. She has studied under you she knows what it takes to run an office. So it is now up to you when you turn in your resignation papers. Our decision is final we will not reconsider.

I blinked and just stood there dumbfounded I couldn't move. I had immediate thoughts about using kyuubi and just destroying everything just savoring the taste of blood.

But that was kyuubi talking probably I would never do such a thing.

14 minuets later

I stood on top hokage mountain thinking, about what to do

Then I realized I needed someone to talk to.

And I had a brilliant idea sasuke must be home by now so I can go talk to him.

I made my way back home and I opend the door, took off my jacket and shoes.

But I heard and smelt something with my extremely high senses due to kyuubi, I crept up the stairs and down the hallways to mine and sasuke's room, I knew what it was I didn't want to bealive it so I started to think of burgulars raping sasuke and things like that. So I crept up to the door and peeked inside. I cant describe what I felt it was this massive pain worse than the chidori through the chest I felt massive pain in my stomach, and up through my chest. Within my room was two bodies intertwined and squirming together.

PINK…..and…black hair was all I made out before I shut my eyes. I just kept thinking about he moans and the groans of lust and…..mybe love. I couldn't breath… I couldn't think I felt my anger rising and felt my canines growing, the itchyness of my gums which signaled the growth of my teeth, I bet by now my eyes were red. But remarkably I was able to surpress the chakra, and I just ran silently and fast I had to get away before I hurt someone. Without my jacket and shoes. Having no where to go I just ran.

Anywhere was better than here. Anywhere was better than home.

I woke up and looked around noticing the trees covered in snow. Konoha was known for its short yet chily winters, however it was also known for its ice and small amounts of snow.

I let my eyes close when the pain in my chest continued to pull, it hurt so much I kept gasping for breath and my eyes glazed over with pain and tears, but no tears came.

I had no idea what time it was, I had no idea how long I had been gone. But I knew I had to go back.

So I walked no I treged to konoha. Not only had sakura managed to steal my life dream she stole my life purpose. I hate her but im in too much pain to understand any other emotion but hurt and sadness. Hello massive depression….. Long time no see

Why me kami …. Why me

OKKAAAYYYY GUYS I SUCK I KNOW IM SAD BECAUSE I SUCK SO BAD

I NEED HELP! But anyways THANK YOU ALL THE AUTHORS WHOM HAVE INSIPIRED ME U KNOW WHO YOU ARE I JUST HOPE YOU ARE PROUD OF MEEEE!

This story just seemd to come to mind I have no idea why but anyways guys any help is appreciated I took the day off from school so I could do this, that's how important this is to me I wont be able to update fast because of school but I will update I swear you see my parents are worried about me their going to take me to a phyctatrist or whatever so I cant let them see what im writing, im in a massive state of depression and I think I literally am the spawn of Satan bla bla bla bla lba anyways uhm. I will update when they are not home I love you guys I need support and help plz show me some love cuz I am lacking it


End file.
